Correspondence
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: *Slash* DONE! AU Arwen/Aragorn, Aragorn/Legolas, Pippin/Elrond, Elrond/Gandalf, Glorfindel/Merry, Elladan/Frodo, Elrohir/Sam - Arwen tries to send a love letter to Aragorn, but she makes a big mistake and it gets to the wrong person instead! What a mess!
1. Act One

Correspondence

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Slash!!! And weirdness too! Not to mention funny pairings and a really desperate Arwen. Heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!

Note: Okay, I've run out of ideas for a while for LOTR, but fortunately for me and unfortunately for all of you, I found a beast called the plot cockroach, and he's been nibbling at the ends now. It's also OOS (out of storyline). So here are the pairings, in case that's all you're here for:

Arwen/Aragorn, Aragorn/Legolas, Pippin/Elrond, Elrond/Gandalf, Glorfindel/Merry, Elladan/Frodo, Elrohir/Sam

Plot Cockroach: I decided to write this after a nice game of FFIX and watching Eiko blunder up her task. In the same way poor Arwen is going to blunder up. Just take it as a parody, please??? No Arwen bashing… XD

Personal Question: Okay, I'll ask this to people who are slash goers, knowing that a majority of you are women. Please answer this, is possible, as honestly as you can – does the idea of a guy writing slash creep you out? Because if it does, I'll try to stop writing for your sake. No, I won't take comments from flamers. Sorry.

________________________

Act One – The One In Which Arwen Makes A Big Mistake

Arwen, the sweet and beautiful Lady of the Manor, had had her wonderful amorous eyes set on the hunky biceps of the great man, Estel. Now, Estel was a noble, good-looking man, and he had a fair share of proposals going his way. Yet, he was genial and very diplomatic, although he was a weather beaten Ranger, and he declined many requests, saying that his love was saved for someone he held fairer.

The fellowship had returned from their task of destroying the One Ring, and they had decided to reside in Imladris, at least for a while. It was now that Arwen decided to go for broke and profess her love for Estel, also known as Aragorn, and Strider to the Hobbits. But Arwen did not know how to do so. She decided to pace around the garden to wait for a plan to unfold.

"Hmm…" she hummed to herself, smiling grimly. "Hmm… how shall I…?"

"How shall you what, Arwen?"

She looked up, and smiled when she saw an old Hobbit walking up to her. It was Bilbo, a trusted friend of her father's, and a kindly old soul he was, always trying to help others when they were in need.

"I want to confess," she sighed, her breath airy. "…My love for a man. How do you think is the best way to do so?"

He chuckled in a kind way of his. "Ah, I see, you're shy about this. Well, I'll think of a way for you…"

Bilbo thought hard for a moment as Arwen held her breath, anticipating. Finally the old Hobbit snapped his fingers and grinned wide enough to split his wrinkled, jovial face. "AHA! I found it!" he turned to her, beaming still. "You can write a letter to him, Arwen, and use very romantic words. Any man would fall for that!"

"Would he?" Arwen asked doubtfully. Bilbo twitched his eyebrows in a humorous manner.

"Yes, yes, of course, my dear girl," he replied hastily. "I have to go now. I hope to see you again, Arwen."

"Oh, Bilbo, wait!" she exclaimed, running up to the departing hobbit. He spun round to meet her sheepish grin. "I would like you to help me write the letter, Bilbo dear. Would you, please?"

The last 'please' sounded sweetly topped with icing, till Bilbo sighed exaggeratedly. He nodded, putting his hands behind him. "Very well. Come with me, Arwen. We shall write a storm!"

Arwen walked behind him, her head already floating in the wide skies of fantasy.

____________________

"What would you do after this, Estel?"

Elrond tilted his head at Aragorn, losing his professional outlook as soon as the doors to his chamber were closed. The man took a seat across his foster father, sighing as he did.

"I don't really know, sir," he replied honestly. "I would love to get married, settle down, and have children, I suppose."

"What's stopping you, then, Estel?" he asked kindly, leaning against his chair and closing his eyes. Aragorn could see clearly that his foster father was tired and weary, but like every good parent, still strove to fill in the needs of his children, lavishing him his attention.

"Well, I can't say…" he began, and then he stopped. Elrond lifted an eyelid questioningly, prompting the man to finish his sentence. Aragorn took a deep breath and spoke. "I haven't really any interest in women."

"No?" Elrond sat up. "Not even Arwen?"

"Comely she is, but, no, not Arwen," Aragorn could not find anything else suffice to say to Elrond. The half-elf shook his head in surprise. This was bad news for his daughter!

"Very well, then, Estel," Elrond finally said, folding his arms. "I'll tell you what – now that the ring is gone, I'll be leaving Middle-Earth. But I can't leave without seeing my sons get married first… oh, you know, the usual old-folks-are-weird-stuff. That's my last wish, Estel. I really do wish you'd marry, even if you weren't really my flesh and blood. But you are, technically, since I hold you dear to my heart."

"Elladan, or maybe Elrohir could," Aragorn suggested eagerly. But his foster father only laughed.

"Estel! Your brothers are… Hmmphh," he choked for a moment. "Fruitcakes."

"What?" Aragorn sat up. He had no interest in women… but… men?

"I'm doomed, never to see my sons marry," Elrond suddenly looked sad. "I shall die a very sad elf, Estel."

"You can't die, sir," Aragorn grinned nervously. "You're an elf."

"I could die of heartbreak," Elrond suggested blandly. "I could go insane and kill myself."

"Well, don't, sir," Aragorn said, getting up. He leaned in close to meet his foster father's silvery gaze. "It wouldn't be good. How would you take it, if either of us married a man instead of a woman?"

Elrond sat up and a smile lit up his fair face. He grasped hold of Aragorn's hand, and stood up. "Oh, really, would you, Estel? That would be lovely! How very kind of you! Well, then! Let us marry you to your darling next week!" he scrambled out to the doorway, even before Aragorn could speak, and disappeared to get the preparations done.

____________________

"Oh, Bilbo! That's wonderful!"

"I know, I know," Bilbo laughed good-naturedly.

"Thank you."  Arwen kissed his cheek. She turned to the door and left, practically skipping. What a piece of romantic satire! Before long, she came to a bright rose garden hanging above a lake. It was perfect for romance. Arwen grinned and pulled a magic quilt pen out of her pocket. It was quickly dipped it into the fountain in the center to spark the ink. Then she wrote beneath the poem, the name of the place.

_'West Rose Garden'._

She giggled insanely for a while, and then hearing a clear voice singing, one she knew to be her eldest brother's, she darted off, pushing the quilt pen and the paper into her dress. But unfortunately, and unintentionally, the piece of paper slipped out of the folds of her dress and fluttered down to the ground below.

Elladan stepped into the fresh garden, and his voice ceased when he spotted a white note on the green grass near the fountain. He brushed his dark haired back, clutching a little on, in surprise. Nervously, looking left and right, and noting that no one was around, he picked it up, and unfolded it.

_'When the sky wears the moon upon its chest as a pendant,_

_It is then when lovers meet to confess true affection._

_And hereby I ask thou, wait for me in the_

_West Rose Garden.'_

Elladan swallowed hard, as he stared at the object in his hands with fascination. A love letter! Who was it for? It possibly should be his, since he knew that this was his haunt. Soon, he heard the sounds of merry laughter and footsteps. Elladan ran off, leaving the piece of paper behind.

Frodo came up the clearing with his merry friends, the hobbits. They chatted gaily, laughing and smiling as they talked. Suddenly, Pippin stopped down to retrieve a mushroom from the ground. It had evidently sprouted out after a nice warm shower.

"Oh, look! Mushrooms!"

There was a royal rush for the delicious fungi, and in the midst of the confusion, Frodo picked up a piece of paper. He read the contents and paled out.

"What's wrong, Frodo?" Merry asked his cousin concernedly. Sam and Pippin rushed to his side, and snatched the letter from his hands. Frodo let them do so, watching helplessly.

"'When the sky wears the moon upon its chest as a pendant, it is then when lovers meet to confess true affection.  And hereby I ask thou, wait for me in the West Rose Garden.' Huh?" Pippin said, puzzling over the poem. "What's that mean?"

"It's a love letter, silly!" Merry answered, hitting his cousin's head in jest. He then turned to Frodo questioningly. "Is it for you, Frodo?"

Sam smiled. He felt happy for his master. Clapping Frodo on his back, Sam nodded to Frodo kindly. "I'm sure it is. Anyone who isn't blind could appreciate Mr. Frodo. Why, my gaffer once said, 'Sam, old boy, that Mr. Baggin's nephew is one good lad. One day some hobbit lass will turn up at his door and tell him of her love for his hinny.' And he was right. Now this is the work of an elvish lass! Elves, sir! Beautiful they are! You truly have luck, sir!"

"Thank you, Sam," Frodo felt comforted. Merry and Pippin laughed, and began to sing again, the words of the letter, in a mock-heroic fashion. Soon night would fall, and they would get to meet the secret admirer.

____________________

"Oh, no!!! I lost it!!!" Arwen was close to pulling her hair out. She had chanced to see Aragorn cross by her, and reached out to search for the letter – it was gone!

"SOMEONE'S GOING TO PAY!" she stormed, and walked away huffily from a shocked Legolas. He fell over with a yelp, but Arwen was already a long way off, so she did not stop to help him up. Aragorn, who heard the shout, came up to see what the commotion was. He noticed his companion, and then went to help the elf up.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Legolas stood up and brushed his clothes self-consciously. He then nodded gratefully at Aragorn.

"I was just a little shocked. Thank you."

"That sounded like Arwen. I wonder what made her so angry?"

____________________

Night fell. The moon shone brightly in the sky, and few clouds were present to mar its beauty. Stars were sprinkled over the twilight heavens, and the waters of the lake murmured sleepily in the distance.

Arwen went up and hid herself, just in case someone else had gotten the letter. In her curiosity, she failed to notice another party hidden by the bushes right at the edge of the fountain, or hear the whispers and excited chuckling that broke out now and then.

Suddenly, a shape appeared.

He was slender, cloaked in the moonlight. The beams reflected clearly in his midnight colored locks, even as they flowed out like jet-black waters, in the breeze. He looked strangely magical under the night skies, and his skin glowed with the everlasting radiance of the elves. Arwen's eyes went wide.

It was Elladan!

Then, as if by queue, another figure came out of the shadows. His skin did not glow, and he was surprisingly small. However, distinctly a gem he wore… the phial of Galadriel shone in his bosom, and he stepped up silently, his hair-covered feet making no sound over the rustling grass that he trod upon.

Elladan and Frodo stared at one another for a full minute, in silence.

"…Master Frodo?"

Frodo goggled at the serene beauty that was the elf before him. He was a little tall to a hobbit, but he was very fair and delicate looking, to say at least. He found his tongue at last. "Ah, sir, but I… oh… you're Elrond's son. Are you Elladan? I know it through your speech."

Elladan smiled faintly. His brother was different from him, he knew. Elrohir would greet people, normally, by their names, without titles. He did not seem to see the point in using titles. 'Stuffy', he called them. And as for Elladan, he was refined and collected in speech.

"It is I," he replied slowly, trying to hide his blush. Ah, what a fine hobbit this was! Elladan was taken in immediately. He looked at the dark sky, and motioned the hobbit to join him. Frodo looked on, happy to be in the midst of one so appealing.

"Beautiful night, is it not?"

"Yes, indeed."

"You're a very… wonderful elf, ah, half-elf, Master Elladan," Frodo said, catching the very first words that stumbled out of his mouth. "Man of the Stars you truly are. The Lady Kindler has done a fine job in creating you." He suddenly found himself going red. Did he really say that?

"Thank you, Master Frodo," the half-elf managed to say, without choking over his words. "And you are a noble warrior. Tonight shall do us justice." He bent down, and sat on the grass. Frodo followed suit, settling down beside him. He vaguely caught the smell of forests emanating from the elfish being, feeling strangely enthralled and comforted. Sighing, he leaned in.

Arwen slapped her forehead and ran her fingers down her face in exasperation. Someone wasn't going to pay.

Above them, the moon shone brightly.

_____________________

To Be Continued

_____________________

Note: Thanks if you read up to here. I think I'm not good in this sort of parodies. I like serious stuff, I think. What do you think? Next part, I'll bring Elrohir and Sam together. Like those weird pairings, heh! XD


	2. Act Two

Correspondence

Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.R.R. Tolkien. The twisted ideas? They're mine.

Warning: Slash, AU (?), and mad people. Pairs: Elrohir/Sam, Glorfindel/Merry

Note: I think I'm slowly but surely going insane. For those who answered kindly! Thanks!!! Me love you!! XD

Plot Cockroach: Same old, same old… Yeah, I read The Return Of The King. Wasn't funny enough, so I got mad. Oh, poor Sam! I almost feel sorry for him… and Rose too. Too bad, huh?

__________________

Act Two – The One In Which Sam's Gaffer Was Wrong

"Wow," Sam breathed, nudging his other two companions with his elbows. "I guess my Gaffer was right! Mr. Frodo is really a great hobbit! Even the elves desire his hinny so!"

"I must admit," Merry said; "that this elf is one good-looking creature… and that I wish for one too."

They were walking in the sunlit gardens of the fortress, discussing the night's events cheerfully. It was still freshly etched in their hobbit minds – a delicate, light-footed creature kindled by the stars, with the small, gentle and shy hobbit-youth – ah! The Valar were fair.

Frodo was absent from their presence, he being too… busy to join his companions that day. Even Bilbo missed him, as well. He was simply nowhere to be found – but he did have his reasons. And they were good ones. In fact, they were too good to be true to the Elf-Lord Elrond.

"You want to get married?" he exclaimed, looking up at Elladan. "To whom?"

"Um… well," Frodo stepped up from behind. "You see, Master Elrond, we… if this doesn't please you…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER??" Elladan and Frodo jumped back simultaneously, wide-eyed and glancing at the shouting half-elf. They thought that he had gone mad with anger. He stood up and grabbed hold of his eldest son's shoulders, and shook him hard, till Elladan saw stars (American stars, heh, heh.). "Then I wouldn't have to rearrange everything again, doing it at the same time with Estel's marriage preparations!"

He paused for breath, and then he looked hopefully at Frodo. "Do you mind getting married within the next two days? Estel is getting married on Sunday… I can only arrange for one before his marriage, since it's inconvenient to change everything now."

Then, without waiting for an answer Elrond scrambled out of the door, leaving a rather stunned Elladan and a confused but happy Frodo in his room. After a few moments, they began to laugh.

All a sudden, Elladan stopped laughing. He looked rather grim.

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked. The half-elf turned to gaze at him, and he lifted a brow nervously.

"Who's going to wear the bride's dress?"

__________________

Arwen sat in an enclosed garden, fuming. Her plan was foiled, unintentionally, but it made her angry all the same. Now she had to get the old hobbit to help her again. And much to her annoyance, he was amused and elated that Frodo had finally found love. Of course, Arwen felt happy for them too, but…

She was getting desperate.

"Well, dear, I'll write you another letter. Be sure not to make mistakes this time, my dear girl. Poems need some amount of brainstorming to come up with."

She nodded and tailed him into the room.

__________________

Aragorn paced round in the dressmaker's shop, a frown upon his handsome face. He had to find someone he could live with for the rest of his life, and it wasn't going to be easy.

Gandalf had laughed at his request to help him in his task, and he had earned himself a savage roar and a box on his ear from Gimli, who obviously did not like being proposed to by a man, as well as for being drunk, of course. The hobbits squealed with laughter at him, but they all agreed that they would only marry an elf being, like Frodo. Elrohir was too busy to listen to him, running off after a horse-drawn coach, and Glorfindel was horrified at his request. In fact, it took two minutes for the golden haired elf to scamper from Elrond's drawing room to the cook's hall. He simply didn't want to marry a man. They didn't appeal to him at all.

For a moment he almost wanted to ask Manwë to marry him through a prayer.

But of course, if prayers could be answered, Aragorn would either have been swept away by a tornado or have the Air Lord's wife whack him in the head, hard enough to make his brains rattle. So Aragorn decided to hold his tongue.

"Oh, hello, Aragorn," a voice greeted him politely from behind. Aragorn turned to look at Thranduil… no, at Legolas.

"Well, greetings, my friend," Aragorn replied easily. Legolas took a seat by the brink counter and put a blue mantle on the surface.

"My mantle's been ripped by thorns this morning," he said, pushing it towards an elvish seamstress. "Could you mend it, please? It's very precious to me."

"Yes, sir," she turned away with a smile, mantle in hand. Legolas spun round to meet Aragorn's gray gaze.

"You seem troubled, Aragorn," he remarked casually. Aragorn nodded and sighed.

"Yes… but let's put that behind us. I've got to try on some outfits for my wedding to be, Legolas. Would you like to try some on too?" he invited, good-naturedly. Legolas beamed his azure eyes shining.

"That'd be fun."

__________________

Arwen skipped out of the room door, pleased. The next one was just as romantic. Happily she made her way to where a large waterfall was, and she smiled when she saw pretty, shiny pebbles reflecting sunlight in the rushing, clear waters. She dipped the magic quilt pen in, and once again, the ink sparked. Then she wrote neatly, the place of their meeting.

_'Angel Falls'_.

Suddenly, even as she sat by the edge of the waters, grinning, she heard light cursing coming her way. Quickly Arwen darted off, this time pushing the piece of paper into her pocket, and her pen in another. But as she pushed the pen in, unnoticed, the paper slid out of a moth hole and fluttered beside the rocks by the falls.

Elrohir stepped up and sat by the falls, dipping his hands in and splashing his face with the cool water as he did so. It felt refreshing, and he felt his hot temper subside a little. He was still angry though.

"Stupid dwarf! If I ever get my hands on him, I'll –"

Elrohir stopped short when he caught sight of a pink leaflet by the stone where he was sitting. He picked it up and read the contents, going red.

_When the stars are kindled, and the sun has sunk,_

_Leaving the sky a heavenly cherry._

_Meet me by Angel Falls_

_And let our hearts be merry._

"What sort of freaking note is this?" he grumbled, but all the same he felt light headed. He dropped the piece of paper onto the ground, and walked off, determined to come back and see who this mysterious person was, in the evening.

Sam came by a little while later, looking tired. He had walked quite a bit with Pippin and Merry, and now he wished for a bit of quiet. He sat by the falls, relishing the sound of running water and the sweet chirping of birdsong. Suddenly, he caught sight of a pink piece of paper, and he bent to pick it up. Sam, the good, honest hobbit lad he was, turned beet red at the words.

"My luck, exactly," Sam whispered, going pale with excitement. "Why, my Gaffer was right! As long as we wish for things, they would happen. Oh, yes, my Gaffer used to say, 'Sam, laddie, when you really want something, ask for it and they'll hand it to you.' And I didn't ask, and I got what I wanted too! Elves! Praise them, beautiful things! They know exactly what's in our hearts, yes sir!"

Then he stopped. "But my Gaffer always thought that I'd go for Rosie. Now I just want to hug an ancient but beautiful elf being. I won't mind if she's a he, now, but I do with he won't be boring and all songs and myth all the time. I love songs, but I'd love some adventure and garden too… oh, well, let's not think about it now."

He got up and left, deciding to come a little later to wait for the secret person by the falls.

__________________

"OH NO!!!!! I LOST IT AGAIN!!!" Arwen screamed, throwing her hands into the air. Once again, her plans were foiled. She had chanced to see Aragorn pass by, but as she looked for the letter, she discovered, to her horror, a large moth hole in her pocket. No doubt that was where it had disappeared through!

"DAAARRRN IT! AUUUUUUUUUGH!" she yelled. "SOMEONE'S GONNA PAY!"

She stomped off, not noticing that an elf had jumped and fallen into a fountain in fright as she had yelled, and in the process, had his head bumped against a rock. Merry, who was nearby, came up to see who had yelled. He was shocked to see a golden head bobbing in the water. As there was no one else about, he decided to play hero.

"I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU SO DON'T WORRY I'LL GET YOU OUT ARRGH THE WATER'S COLD!"

_Splash!_

There was some coughing and spluttering as Merry hauled up a half-conscious elf out of the water. He dragged him to dry land and pushed the wet, flaxen strands away from the elf's face. Immediately, he recognized the elf as Glorfindel, one of Elrond's household friends.

"ARGH OH MY GAWD I KNEW I SHOULDA LEARNT CPR! DON'T DIE GLORFINDEL! DON'T DIE ON ME! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE AND I'M NOT IN A MOOD FOR A FUNERAL!"

Without thinking, Merry leaned in to give the elf mouth-to-mouth respiration, a technique he had learnt from Sam's Gaffer, to save attractive young hobbit lasses' lives and have them hang on you long after. But this was no time for that! He was going to save Glorfindel!

The flaxen haired elf spluttered as he felt something press against his lips and blow hot air in. _Ai! Elbereth!_ Glorfindel thought. _This reeks like milk and cheese and mushroom fondue!_

_… Milk and cheese… mushroom?_

_No, no, this can't be…_

He opened his eyes and peered straight into the odd ones of Meriadoc Brandybuck. Glorfindel sat up at once and started to throw up. Merry heaved a sigh.

"You're okay, Glorfindel?"

"Yeah," Glorfindel shuddered. Merry looked at him.

"Then why are you throwing up?"

"That was served for dinner three weeks ago! You ate rotten leftovers before kissing me!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "Why don't you ask before gulping down everything you come across?"

"Sorry."

"It's all right," Glorfindel sighed, as he sat on the grass, catching his breath. "Thanks for saving my life. I owe you one."

"Really?" Merry asked, hopefully. "You'll do anything?"

"Yes," Glorfindel nodded, serious. Merry grinned.

"Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?"

__________________

It was already sunset. The sky was a shade of red, beautiful, sparkling, and the evening star was clearly seen. Sam sat waiting behind a bush. He did not notice another person hiding opposite, an elf maiden, and neither did she notice him. They looked intently at the falls.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the sparkling waters. Sam held his breath. There, by the rocks, sat a gorgeous being, almost like the silvery one he saw that night – in fact he looked so much the same that for a while Sam was fooled into thinking that it was Elladan. But he knew that Elladan was with Frodo. Was this his twin brother, Elrohir?

Sam had heard of Elrohir before. He was very much like Elladan in looks, but he was more playful and immature compared to his eldest brother. He had a hot temper, but he was also very kind when things went well. And he loved nature walks and a bit of garden. Sam felt his face flush. Then, as if in a dream, he came out of the bushes, and walked towards the half-elf.

"Looks like my Gaffer was wrong after all," Sam said, and Elrohir gazed at him in a confused manner. Sam scratched his head. "My Gaffer used to say, sir, begging your pardon, 'Sam Gamgee, my lad, I think bookish-lasses are right for a garden-lover for you.' But oh! Mr. Elladan has Mr. Frodo, and I was hoping maybe to have an elf love- ah, partner too, and now look, I find myself really liking you, sir, and coming here like a fool waiting for you, I don't know if you'd come, but –"

"Sam?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop yapping and kiss me!"

Arwen groaned inaudibly. It looks like someone wasn't going to pay, again.

The sun sank slowly below the horizon, and the sky turned a cobalt color, decorated by the silvery white stars. Soon it disappeared, leaving the sky a dark navy, and the moon climbed slowly up.

__________________

To Be Continued…

__________________

Note: Ah, that took me long enough! Heh looks like Elrond will have plenty of marriages to prepare for! Oh, in case you're curious, there's no point in this story. It's just a big joke.

You wanna know my darkest secret? I'm afraid of cockroaches and creepy bugs. End of story.


	3. Act Three

Correspondence

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm evil.

Warning: Slash, AU, random silliness and marriages. Pairs: Gandalf/Elrond, Aragorn/Legolas, Pippin/Elrond, Arwen/Pippin (extra pairing! I hadn't thought about it till now!)

Note: I'm insane. All right, I'll tell you the truth – I'm hurrying to finish this, because I don't really want people to wait and get mad at me… also, I've been pinched to write other stuff. Sorry!

______________________

Act Three – The One In Which Everyone Gets Married

"You're marrying too?"

The half-elf couldn't believe his luck! His three sons were getting married on the same week! He gazed at the pair for a moment before jumping up and screaming like a madman.

"Oh yes I knew you wouldn't let me down this is the greatest thing that's ever happened since I won a soccer game against some weird freaks and they were forced to bathe naked in the mud as a bet and that made Gil-Galad guffaw and choke over his drink till it spilt out of his nose and that was like eww disgusting and all but oh hell it was funny and we laughed like a bunch of idiots till your mum pulled me home by the ear and oh man you're getting married and I think that rocks!" he said in one breath, and then he darted towards the door. "Hey, you guys get married in two days time that is after today since your brother's getting married and oh go try out the clothes in the seamstress' shop they're great and they just imported new cloth and I've got to go see you!"

With that, Elrond disappeared, leaving Sam and Elrohir staring at the whitewashed wall.

"Did you get what he said?"

"No."

____________________

"So, we've finally hit it," Merry sat by the tree, munching on a piece of cake. He was relating his last date with Glorfindel, his new… elf-friend. (That's equivalent to boyfriend, silly!) Pippin looked at him sadly.

"I wish I'd get an elf-friend too…" he sighed. He was hopeful. Sam had gotten Elrohir, and now Glorfindel was taken. Suddenly he sat up. "I got it! I haven't lost out yet!"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to write Elrond a love letter! It'll be trilling! He'll eat out of my hand, I tell you!" Pippin jumped up and grinned at his companion. "You'll help, won't you?"

"Don't you think Bilbo is better at that?"

"Oh, yeah, I suppose," Pippin sat back down, and scratched his head. "But… he won't help if he knew that I was after Elrond, right? Suppose he thinks that I'm only driving for his money or his prettiness – you know, stab him with my pecker –"

Merry choked and turned red.

"But then, that's not it. I mean, Elrond's jolly nice, he's got a really sweet smile and he's jolly nice… did I already mention that he's got a really sweet smile?"

"You sound like you've got no reason to court Elrond other than that he's jolly nice and has a sweet smile, you big dummy," Merry commented lazily. "Of course Bilbo won't help."

"Bilbo won't help you what?"

They sat up in unison, staring at the old hobbit. "BILBO!"

"The one and only," he said, laughing. "Now, what would you like me to help you with?"

"I wanna marry Lord Elrond!"

"You do?" Bilbo asked. Merry turned red and rolled his eyes. Trust Pippin to be so straightforward at times! But Bilbo did not seem to mind the notion of Pippin courting Elrond. His jovial eyes gleamed wickedly. "Well, then, my lad, I can help you. I could help you write a letter to Lord Elrond… and sweep him off his feet.

"Heh, heh."

Merry did not like the tone of the old hobbit's voice.

____________________

"Thank you for accompanying me today."

"It was my pleasure."

Aragorn was walking with Legolas out of the cake shop. With Elladan and Elrohir getting married before him, the cake baking services were a bit slow. And Aragorn was worried. He had not found a suitable marriage partner yet. It seemed that he had failed his foster father.

"You look troubled, Aragorn," the flaxen haired elf said, looking at the Man full in the face. He was one of the very few elves who used his real name. It seemed that Legolas had already seen the Ranger as a King, even if he had refused the position, choosing to remain in Imladris instead. Aragorn sighed.

"I have not met my beloved yet," he said. "And yet it need not be, for I'm thinking more of a marriage of convenience. Though, a loved one would fare better. I am at a loss."

"…What about Arwen?" Legolas said, a sweet smile flashing briefly. "She likes you well enough."

"She does," Aragorn nodded agreeably. "But I have no women in mind. I wish for… an equal, Legolas." He turned and stared at the elf. His eyes were so blue.

"Aragorn…"

"… I'm sorry…" Aragorn turned to look away. He respected the elf too much to ever think of such –

"I have no wish for you to be at loss." Legolas leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on the man's lips, lightly. It felt like electricity upon his skin, and it felt tingly to Aragorn.

Finally, he could no longer take it. Aragorn knelt down in front of Legolas, and took his hand.

"Will you marry me?"

His smile grew wider, turning into a grin.

"You bet!"

____________________

"AH! Finally!" Merry stretched happily. "It's done!"

"Yes, finally," Bilbo managed a grin. His eyes twinkled. "Here you go, Pippin, my boy. Take this to Elrond's drawing room. He's sure to find it. Oh, and the location is in the 'West Rose Garden'. In honor of our dear Frodo!"

"Great," Pippin laughed, and he held the lavender note to the air. "I'll get an elf-friend! At last!"

"Sure beats listening to 'Radical Dreamers' a hundred times," Merry commented, bored. "Can I go now? I've got a date to keep…"

"Very well, my boy. Pippin can manage alone, can't he?"

"Yeah, sure." Pippin wasn't even listening. He thought of the half-elf's sweet smile and a huge wedding cake set on the table, just for him. Really, it made his mouth water at once!

Pippin and Bilbo and Merry went out of the room. As the hobbit passed Elrond's study, he slipped the note into a drawer. He'd be at the rose garden at sunset.

As if on queue, Elrond stepped into his study, a little tired. There was to be a banquet tonight to celebrate the wedding of Elladan and Frodo. The half-elf fumbled his hands on the drawer, trying to find the rings he had kept for the sole purpose of handing down to each of his sons' and daughter's spouses. His brows knitted as he spotted a lavender-colored note in it. He read the contents, and flushed cherry.

_Pink a rose, on a summer's day,_

_Fresh new petals, on the green grass lay,_

_As sweet its scent is my love_

_Meet me by the West Rose Garden, high above._

"Oh, I be blessed!" he exclaimed. He looked out of the window. The sun was setting. Elrond scrambled out of the room and headed west. He had obviously forgotten all about the rings.

Gandalf stalked around in the garden. Elladan had told him about it, and he wanted to see for himself the place where the half-elf had found true love. It was magnificent, and a thousand words weren't enough to describe its golden beauty, under the sun.

Pippin groaned. He had seen Gandalf in the gardens since late that afternoon, and it seemed like the old wizard was not going to leave anytime soon. How was Pippin going to convey his love to Elrond, when the old wizard was there to watch the whole embarrassing scene?

"…Mithrandir!"

Gandalf spun around to face the clear voice that called his name from behind. There stood the Lord of the Last Homely House, East of the Sea. His hair was the color of twilight, and his eyes were a clear, gray spring morning in hue, speckled with bits of Hydrangea blue. His skin was china, soft, smooth and… Gandalf swallowed a lump in his throat. What was he thinking?

The half-elf stepped up, breathy from exercise. He had evidently come here in a hurry. His cheeks were flushed, and it was more than the exertion that had caused that pretty shade to appear.

"… Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me," the ancient wizard chuckled nervously, not truly understanding Elrond's question. "This is a truly beautiful spot. I do believe that here is where out newlyweds got lucky."

"Indeed," the half-elf mumbled shyly. It seemed that Mithrandir wanted to 'get lucky' too!

Gandalf caught the coy look, but he misinterpreted it as a look of sadness. After all, when your children got married, they often left you to start a new family on their own. It would not be any different for Elladan and Elrohir. Deciding to cheer his old friend up, the wizard picked a fresh rose from its vine, soft and pink. He handed it to the surprised half-elf, a twinkle in his eye.

"Sometimes things happen in a way we'd never expect, but it's best to find delight even in the least happiest of occasions," Gandalf said, his hands still outstretched with the rose. Smiling slightly, Elrond took the blossom gratefully.

"Yes, that's true," he said, bringing the flower to his face and running it against his skin. Its fragrance was sweet, and its petals fresh. "And I do believe that I have found the best in things, this moment."

Gandalf finally understood the point. He smiled through his beard. "The feeling is mutual."

Their hands touched lightly, then tightened into a clasp. Beneath them, the others were banqueting in the halls, and above them, the moon had risen, and once again its light shone brightly to illuminate the two lovers.

Pippin looked grumpy, but he was kind of happy that Gandalf and Elrond had found each other, at last. After all, their feelings had been harbored for so long in their hearts. He could see it in the old wizard, when he spoke and revered the half-elf and his works to them.

However, Pippin was disappointed too. He badly wanted an elf-friend.

At that moment, Arwen stepped in, huffily slamming the room door behind her. She was shocked to see Pippin in the chamber. "What brings you here?"

"Heartbreak."

She sighed. "Me too."

"What happened, Miss Arwen?" Pippin was curious to know. She was fair. How could anyone dump her for another girl?

"Aragorn dumped me for some blond elf called Legolas," she admitted quietly. "I know. They told everyone in the hall when we were eating. And then everybody cheered. Now I'll never get a boyfriend. I'd be an old maid for life!"

She sounded so alone that Pippin felt sorry for her, all a sudden. He took her hands in his and looked into her starlit eyes. They were so beautiful, deep… immortal.

"Miss Arwen? You know you're pretty, right?"

"Thank you," she smiled. There was a spark of romantic feelings in their hearts that moment. And they knew that it could never go out.

_______________________

The End

_______________________

Note: FINISHED! MEOW HOO HOO HAA HA HA! Actually, this story's weird. But I hope it's okay, all the same. I've been too caught up with listening to the song 'Radical Dreamers'. That girl's got a beautiful voice! I can't believe I only got hooked now… should've done that years ago. Bah! But that was an inspiration! XD


End file.
